Syrio Forel
Syrio Forel is a Bravo master fencer, and a former First Sword of Braavos. He trains Arya Stark while she is in King's Landing at the request of her father, Lord Eddard Stark. He is killed by Ser Meryn Trant, a knight of the Kingsguard . Appearance and Character Syrio is a slight, bald man with a beak of a nose. He is very strict and used to give Arya an extremely hard training that lord Eddard wanted to have Jory Cassel take over her lessons. History The day the old First Sword died, the Sealord of Braavos sent for Syrio. Syrio, upon entering the Sealord's presence, was asked what was special about the cat, claimed to be from a far off land, seated on the Sealord's lap. Syrio answered him truthfully, telling him that he has seen tomcats like him a thousand times in the alleys of Braavos. Because he saw the reality of what the cat was, common not special and male not female, he was named First Sword. Books A game of thrones. Eddard Stark hires Syrio to teach Arya Stark how to use her sword, Needle, believing the slender blade would suit the Braavosi water dancer style. Syrio trains Arya using wooden swords filled with lead. He also mentors her on how to move and think like a warrior: to be perceptive, move with grace, and command her fear. Syrio teaches Arya to see with her ears, nose, and skin, and he covers her eyes with a black cloth over her eyes and has her do spins and backflips. After the Hand's tourney, Eddard and his household are at the feast. His daughters are finally being cordial each other, and Sansa asks Arya how her dancing has gone. Arya happily tells her she is sore all over, and shows her a nasty bruise on her leg. Sansa states that she must be a terrible dancer. Later, while Sansa is busy, Eddard exams the Arya’s bruise himself while she is standing on one leg—she is getting better at that. He asks if Syrio Forel is being too hard on her, and she replies that Syrio says every hurt is a lesson and every lesson makes you better. Eddard is concerned even though Syrio had come with an excellent reputation, and the Braavosi style suits Arya’s slim blade. Eddard offers to have Jory Cassel take over her lessons, or maybe find someone else, but Arya emphatically tells Eddard she does not want them, she wants Syrio. Eddard knows that any decent master at arms could give Arya the basics of sword fighting without the blindfolds, cartwheels and hopping around on one leg, but he knows there was no arguing with her. He tells her very well, and to try to be careful. When Cersei Lannister ordered all Starks in the Red Keep to be captured or killed, Syrio orders Arya to flee while he holds off the Lannister men. With only his wooden practice sword, he defeats or kills five guardsmen and then attacks Ser Meryn Trant of the Kingsguard. Syrio rains down ineffective blows onto Meryn's plate armor until his sword is cut in half. Arya flees, obeying Syrio's orders. Quotes "Boy, girl, You are a sword, that is all." To Arya Stark. "My words lied. My eyes and my arm shouted out the truth, but you were not seeing." To Arya Stark. Forel, Syrio Category:House Stark retainers Category:Deceased Characters Category:A Game of Thrones